Enemy
by casualty1fan
Summary: Connie and Zoe are worst enemies but could that change after Zoe tells Connie one of her deepest secrets, about her infertility? Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**I just came up with this idea after watching Saturday night's casualty so please read and review and also I am not sure whether I should continue with this and make it more than just a one-shot so please tell me via a review****J**

Zoe sat in her office staring at her computer screen which contained 217 emails that she had to read through even though she knew that none of them would be anything to do with a life or death situation.

Suddenly Connie walked in, she looked at the pile of paperwork Zoe was going through then she walked around to the back of Zoe's desk so that she could see it more clearly.

"Why didn't you tell me about ash" said Connie as calmly as she could

Zoe sighed and rolled her eyes, she hated how Connie was always interfering after all it was zoe's department and even though Connie was deputy zoe knew that ash wouldn't have wanted anyone knowing that he had resigned and let his out of control daughter win once again.

"Well it hasn't been confirmed so I didn't want it to go public, just yet" said Zoe who pretended that she was doing some work

"Well I would like to have known" said Connie

Zoe suddenly stopped typing as she heard this, she felt like she was going to blow.

Connie was always breathing down her neck trying to find something that she could twist and go to guy self with cause zoe and ash both knew that ever since Connie came back to ED she was after zoe's job, it was obvious and on top of all that zoe was about to lose a friend and a colleague just because of his uncontrollable daughter even though zoe knew that she was probably worse at Ella's age.

"I don't see what the problem is" said Zoe who was still staring at the computer screen "his daughter has had control over him since martin arrived in holby but of course I wouldn't know because I don't have kids"

Connie could hear the emotion in zoe's voice as she said those 4 words "I don't have kids" finally Connie had something that wasn't necessarily against zoe but something that she could twist and go to guy self with, but she needed to find out more.

Zoe wiped a tear away that had silently fell down her cheek, those 4 words were the words that zoe hated most, the words that had caused her so much pain and the words that had caused her to lose the love of her life, Nick Jordan.

Her infertility had haunted Zoe all her life and caused her so many sleepless nights.

only 3 other people knew about zoe's infertility , she had told matt when he propose to her, kirsty had found the drugs zoe was on to try and get pregnant when she was with nick and zoe had told Jessica out of choice, when she first found out as zoe knew that she would burst if someone didn't know.

"I thought you were having nick Jordan's baby" said Connie who was looking at the pictures Zoe had up in her office

Zoe looked down at her stomach before looking at Connie, was Connie stupid or something because you can't be having someone's baby when they are 1 thousands of miles away, 2 when you don't gain any weight and 3 how you can have someone's baby without having an actual child.

Connie pointed to the pictures of Zoe and sharice that were on the ledge in zoe's office, there were about 4 of them and Zoe and sharice looked very happy in them all.

"Oh that's sharice" said Zoe who smiled at the pictures

"Sharice?" said Connie who sat down in her chair after inspecting the pictures

"My foster daughter" said Zoe "well she was my foster daughter but I gave her up"

"Oh" said Connie

Connie smiled slightly as she had something on Zoe, she had given up her foster daughter.

"It sounds worse than it is" said Zoe "her grandparents could look after her better than I ever could"

Zoe stood up as she wanted to end the awkward conversation she was having with Connie, Zoe walked to the door but turned around when Connie spoke to her again.

"Why don't you have your own kids?" said Connie trying to make zoe feel bad "it's not that complicated, I've managed it"

Zoe stood with the door half open, she leant against it and smiled slightly as she wanted to know how Connie would react to what she was just about to tell her.

"Connie, I can't have kids" said Zoe

"Oh" was all that Connie could say

"nobody knows but I know how much you hate me so you can go and tell the whole ED or why don't you even take the rest of the day off so that you can think of a way of twisting it so that it is something you can go and tell guy self, something that you could take my clinical lead position with" said zoe who was actually smiling "your choice, I don't mind"

Zoe smiled at Connie to show that she actually didn't care anymore and as fed up of playing her silly games, but Connie actually felt sorry for her, for once.

Zoe couldn't believe that she had actually told someone, someone that was not a friend like Tess or Linda but someone who she could call her enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was originally a one-shot but a lot of people have asked me to make it into more than a one short so please R&R****J****  
****PS: sorry this is quite short!**

Connie walked out of the office and to the nurse's station where she could see Tess standing.

Tess and Connie weren't best of friends but they were friends and there was no doubt about that, Tess was friends with most of the hospital.

"Have you seen zoe?" said Connie to Tess who wanted to apologise

Tess looked at Connie and guessed that she was looking for Zoe to clarify something with her, for once

"Yea, rhesus" said Tess

Connie went to walk off when Tess stopped her.

"I would give her a few minutes" said Tess who lightly touched Connie's arm

"Why?" said Connie

"Sorry I can't say" said Tess turning back to the paperwork she was originally doing "but it's better that you just leave it"

"Tess" said Connie "if there's something you're not telling me"

"Ok" said Tess who finally turned herself around "she has closed rhesus off"

"Why?" said Connie who had obvious anger in her voice

"Nick Jordan" whispered Tess to Connie

"What the hells he doing here" said Connie who not only hated the sight of nick Jordan but hated even the mansion of his name

"Carbon monoxide poisoning" said Tess "nobody's supposed to know, that's the whole point of rhesus being cordoned off"

"Why should we give him special treatment?" said Connie

"Well him and zoe go way back" said Tess

"Him and zoe?" said Connie

"Yes" said Tess "they are still very close"

"Wait" said Connie "how close?"

"Engaged" said Tess "trying for a baby"

"But Zoe can't have kids" said Connie who talked before thinking

"What?" said Tess "why would you think that"

"She told me" sighed Connie

"That can't be right "said Tess shaking her head


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review as I only got 1 on the last chapter**

Connie burst through the rhesus door without a second thought, as she did Zoe was injecting nick and suddenly stopped before later returning to what she was doing.

"Can't you read the sign" said Zoe who suddenly took the needle out of nicks arm and replaced it with cotton wool

"What the hell do you think you're doing" said Connie

"Giving my patient privacy" said Zoe who steeped towards Connie with her hands on her hips

"The only reason you care about his privacy is because you were sleeping with him before he dumped you after realising you couldn't produce an heir" said Connie pointing her finger at Zoe

"He isn't henry the blood eighth" said Zoe waving her hand in the air

"He isn't, he just has the same track record as him" said Connie "a long line of pissed ex's"

"Get out" shouted Zoe

"You can't kick me out" said Connie

"Watch me" said Zoe standing with her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows

Connie slowly walked out of rhesus, not because she had been defeated but because nick had come round unknown to Zoe while they were arguing and had heard everything Connie had said which now made Connie feel weirdly guilty.

Tess walked into rhesus at the same time Connie exited and looked at Zoe who was near turning red with anger.

"She does my bloody head in" said Zoe running her hands threw her head, not looking at nick who was still taking all of Connie's comments in

"Is what Connie said true?" was all Tess said

"Aww don't tell me he staff heard the argument as well" said Zoe rubbing her head

"No" said Tess quietly "but Connie did tell me about your problem"

"What problem?" said Zoe

"Maternity" was all Tess could think of saying

Zoe rubbed her hand then turned back to Tess leaning against the end of nicks bed.

"Yes, it's true" was all Zoe said in return

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Tess

"Nobody knows" said Zoe

Zoe was stopped when she heard a weak voice calling her name, nick had awoken


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have been very busy with a lot of my other fanfic's, this chapters shorter than usual (as I am updating all my fanfic's today) and sorry for any spelling mistakes but please R&R****J**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Me and you, a word" Zoe said sharply as Connie re-entered rhesus

Connie walked over with Zoe to the corner of the room, taking one glance at nick who had his eyes wide open and no notion of staying in the hospital any longer.

"What you said was totally inappropriate!" Zoe began shouting at Connie hoping that nick wouldn't hear them "I told you that I confidence and god knows why!"

"I'm sorry" Connie apologised "I am, really!"

Zoe opened her mouth, but no words come out. She had been expecting Connie to be her rebellious self, not apologise!

"Me and you will talk later" commented Zoe as she walked away from Connie "I am not having nick hear this"

"If you need or want help, I will get you it all you need to say is the word" Connie told Zoe who by now was half way across rhesus, until she stopped and turned around

"I injected myself; every day for months" zoe tried not to break down "there is nothing I that I haven't been that desperate to have tried"

"Zoe" began nick "you could have told me all this!"

"nick, you had five years to live, I couldn't have let you waist any more time with me" zoe pushed the rhesus door open near hitting the nurses that were gathered outside trying to get a glimpse of who was so important that they had to close off rhesus and why he/she were there.

"What about a surrogate" Connie shouted threw the doors "what about me?"


End file.
